A New Beginning, An Old End
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Nadeshiko is leaving and then Kukai. After the going away party, they will be gone, and it will be the end. But, the end is just a new beginning, isn't it? Now that Amu's best friend is gone, who is supposed to give Amu comfort? Ikuto and Amu pairing. R:T
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning: Ch1 **

**Summary: Nadeshiko is leaving and then Kukai. After the going away party, they will be gone, and it will be the end. But, the end is just a new beginning, isn't it? Now that Amu's best friend is gone, who is supposed to give Amu comfort? Ikuto and Amu pairing. **

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

A few people gasped as Amu walked by, heading towards the guard. She was beautiful! From her curled pink locks, onto her real Sapphire necklace and her short and strapless, midnight blue party gown. The perfect touch was her soft make-up and her blue high heels that had the straps on them that reached half the way to her knee.

Amu walked up to the guard, and showed him her invitation. The white uniformed man stepped to the side and a pair of large gates opened. Amu walked through the gates, only to see a large estate in front of her.

"Amu-chi?" She heard someone call. It was Yaya most likely, since she was the only one with that voice Amu knew and that called her 'Amu-_chi'_.

A moment or two later Yaya squirmed out of a large crowd and over to Amu. She was wearing a yellow dress that was down to her knees. Her auburn hair was in its usual pigtails, and she had a light lip gloss on. Of course, her appearance still didn't change that she was a crazy and hyper fourth grader.

Amu looked at all the people Yaya had to squeeze through. The were all dressed in party or formal clothes. Luckily Amu had decided no to wear a pair of jeans. Kukai and Nadeshiko were very popular people to have a going away party this big and... eccentric.

"Hey Yaya-chan. Where is Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko-chan, and Kukai-kun?" Amu asked, seeing Yaya was alone. This wasn't unusual, Yaya was independent from time to time, like when she baby-sat her little brother, Tsubasa-kun.

"Oh, the guardians are waiting for you in the house! I couldn't wait, so I had to come look for you! The five of us are supposed to meet in the house and then come out to the party, and eat all the yummy ice cream!" Yaya exclaimed in excitement, tugging Amu's arm towards the house. Amu obediently followed.

"I hope this meeting will go fast! Amu-chi, do you wanna eat ice cream with me!?" Yaya exclaimed, opening the estates door.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Amu said, looking at the over excited girl.

"How can you be so happy?" Amu asked suddenly, surprising the pig-tailed girl.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked quietly, though Amu knew she understood the question.

"How can you be so excited when Nadeshiko-chan and Kukai-kun are leaving?" Amu asked quietly.

"I'm not. But, we have to act happy for them. They are leaving and it would be sad if they didn't have a great party. I will miss Nadeshiko and her sweets, and Kukai, and his...annoyance!" Yaya said, sounding a little depressed, which was very unlike her. I mean, depressed? The candy-high, childish and sometimes annoying Yaya Yuiki? That was very, very rare.

"Oh, okay then." Amu said, smiling slightly at Yaya, who automatically became undepressed ((If that is even a word)) and happy, as well as excited and candy-hungry.

"Now hurry, hurry Amu-chi! We have to get to the meeting room so we can leave faster and get ice cream!" Yaya excliamed, leading Amu into a large room. She saw Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Kukai in the room, that looked like an over sized living room.

Nadeshiko was in a long white kimono that had pink Sakura flowers on it. She had a pink pair of high heels, and light make-up on. She smiled at Amu as she entered the room.

Kukai had the tux on he had worn when he graduated. In the pocket was a red rose, and his hair was brushed back, probably the touches of his mom. He waved his hand at Amu.

Tadase was wearing a tux that was identical to Kukai's, bow and all. It also had a flower in it's pocket. He had some flat black dress shoes on his feet, the shoelaces were tied in little bows. When he saw Amu, he lightly blushed, which confused Amu.

"What's wrong Tadase-kun?" Amu asked, noticing Tadase's red face. Kukai looked at Tadase and smiled slightly, as did Nadeshiko.

"A-A...nothing... Hinomori-san." Tadase added, still blushing.

"Hey Amu." Kukai said, now smiling at Amu. Amu smiled back, and said hi.

"I like your kimono Nadeshiko-chan. I like your outfit too, Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun, it really suits both of you." Amu said innocently. This made Tadase blush more, but Amu didn't notice.

"Thanks Amu-chan. Now Tadase, what is this meeting for?" Nadeshiko asked, turning to Tadase as did Amu, Kukai, and Yaya.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if we were going to start a new guardians once all of us graduated and went to Souma-kun's school." Tadase said, looking at everyone, mostly Amu though.

"W-well...I may not be back by then. My grandmother and mother want to take me more places after I go study abroad." Nadeshiko said quietly. She received a sad look from Amu, one of her closest friends.

"Oh, but I will visit when I can." She added, noticing the sad look. ((Or should I say he... heh heh))

"Oh...alright then. Um...let's get to your party, Souma-kun, Fujisaki-san." Tadase said, heading out of the large room.

Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya followed close behind. Nadeshiko looked back seeing Amu wasn't coming.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Uh...I think I am going home for the night. I am really sorry, but I feel sick. H-have a nice trip though. T-thanks for being a friend." Amu said, and ran from the room. Nadeshiko noticed a few tears fly back as Amu ran by. She reached out a hand, but Amu was already gone.

Amu ran through the gates, past the guards and lines of people. She ran and ran and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She could see people through blurry eyes staring at her in shock.

She had no clue where she was headed, she just knew she had to get away.

Sooner or later Amu was in her room sitting on the bed, crying. It was a blur how she had got there, she just had. There was a soft tapping at the window. Amu looked at the window with blurry eyes, tears still falling.

"Ikuto?" She asked quietly, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. She got up and went over to the window, still wiping her eyes.

Amu slowly opened the window to the balcony, letting Ikuto in. This confused Ikuto, and he was more confused when Amu broke down crying.

_What's up with this? I came to tease her and find her in a hot revealing dress, crying? _Ikuto thought, staring at Amu confused.

Amu rean up and buried her face in Ikuto's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Ikuto hugged Amu lightly.

_What the hell. Oh well, this will get me some oprotunities. mwahahahhaha! _Ikuto thought, rubbing Amu's back lightly. What a pervert.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry, I am in a rush because the curch bus should be here any second. Even though I am an atheist, I still go. :P **

**Anyways, how was it? Should I continue? Or not? Please tell me in your review that I know you will write because my readers are awsome, (and I am in a contest with my sister to see who can get more reviews.)**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
